


Deedlit Learns Her Lesson

by spankopita



Category: Lodoss-tou Senki | Record of Lodoss War
Genre: Anal, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Domestic Discipline, F/M, OTK, Punishment, Romance, Spanking, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankopita/pseuds/spankopita
Summary: Parn spanks Deedlit for being irresponsible, then fucks her in the ass. It's a little sweeter than that description makes it sound.
Relationships: Deedlit/Parn (Lodoss-tou Senki)
Kudos: 11





	Deedlit Learns Her Lesson

Parn takes Deedlit by the hand and leads her away from camp, through some woods and down a hill. He sees a fallen tree to use as a makeshift bench, and sits there. He pulls Deedlit to his side and says, “we talked about what would happen if you didn’t follow orders.”

Deedlit makes an exaggerated pout. “Everything turned out fine. I can take care of myself.”

He pulls her over his lap in one strong, deliberate motion. It’s so sudden and forceful it makes Deedlit gasp.

“It’s not just about taking care of yourself,” Parn says. He smacks her on the seat of her skirt to punctuate his point. “The whole party needs to know what each member is doing.” He smacks her again. “What if somebody else is put in danger because they expect you to be somewhere that you aren’t?”

“Okay, I’ll pay more attention next time. Can I get up now? You’re embarrassing me.” Deedlit is relieved that she was able to talk Parn into taking her out of earshot so the others wouldn’t hear this. He never made her turn over his knee like this before. This is so much worse than the handful of times he spun her around and gave her one little smack for not listening or talking back.

Parn takes off his gloves. “You’ve promised to pay more attention before. You’re staying there until I know you’ve learned your lesson.” He pulls her skirt up and drapes it over her back.

“Parn! What are you doing?” Deedlit reaches to put her skirt back the way it was, but Parn catches her wrist and holds it tight. He uses his other hand to pull her panties down.

“I won’t have you putting yourself or anyone else in unnecessary danger. Have I made myself clear?” Parn asks with a stern forcefulness that makes Deedlit equal parts frightened and aroused. She trusts Parn to never actually hurt her, so she gives in to her excitement.

Deedlit bites her lip. “I’ll be a good girl for you.” She wiggles her bare butt over his lap.

Parn blushes a little and looks off in the distance. “That’s good to hear. But, um, I promised I’d punish you if you disobeyed orders again, and I have to keep my word.”

“I’ve been a real naughty girl, but I’ll be good. Don’t spank me!” Deedlit says in the most pouty voice she can make. She looks over her shoulder at Parn. He’s blushing so hard his whole face is practically glowing red. He’s still doing that cute thing where he pretends to be distracted by something off in the distance when he can’t bring himself to meet her eyes. She grins.

Parn gathers his composure. “This is serious, Deed. Somebody could get killed because you weren’t paying attention to what the rest of our party is doing.” He starts spanking her hard, wiping the grin off her face with the first smack.

She kicks and twists to alleviate the building sting. She tries to shield herself with her hands, but Parn stops to grab both her wrists in his left hand and hold them securely against the small of her back. Then he swings his right leg over her legs and pins them tight to keep her from wiggling off his lap.

He starts spanking her again. She can still move her knees, so she makes little kicks while her panties are wrapped around her ankles. Her toes drum lightly on the ground as she starts to whimper.

“I’m sorry! Please let me go!” she begs. She can feel tears welling up, and she hopes he’ll stop before she’s crying for real.

“You’re going to be a lot more sorry before I’m done. I’ve let you off the hook too many times already.”

Deedlit says “I’m sorry!” over and over in rapid succession trying to keep the tears back, but she can’t keep it up. She starts bawling loudly, and gets out one more “I’m sorry!” before she’s weeping and wailing too hard to get intelligible words out.

Parn keeps spanking her bare bottom until it’s dark red, and hot to the touch. Then he lets her up, gathers her up in his arms, and has her sit on his lap while she cries on his shoulder. After she rubs some of the worst of the sting out of her butt, she throws her arms around him and hugs back. He gently kisses her hair, then her tear-streaked cheek, then he tilts her chin up and looks deep into her eyes.

“I love you, Deed.”

“I love you too.”

Deedlit pulls Parn to the ground on top of her. She starts unbuttoning his shirt while she kisses him and nibbles his neck and ear. He helps her take his shirt off, then sits up so he can unbutton his pants. Before he’s got them completely off, Deedlit kicks her panties off her ankles, wraps her legs around him, and pulls him back on top of her. She grinds against him in desperate arousal. His face turns red again when he feels how unusually wet she is.

She takes his hard, erect cock, and starts to guide it inside her. Before she can slip it in, he grabs her shoulders and nudges her to flip over. She obeys, getting on her knees and arching her back in that way she knows he likes.

Parn runs his hands over her sore, red bottom. It’s still hot to the touch. Deedlit looks over her shoulder at him with tears drying on her cheeks. He’s always been too embarrassed to ask if he can fuck her in the ass, but the way she looks right now is so intensely erotic he overcomes his shyness.

He spits in the palm of his hand and rubs it over the head of his cock. When he pushes it against her asshole, she squeaks with surprise and a little excitement. She snaps her head forward and looks down at the ground, too embarrassed to meet Parn’s gaze.

She doesn’t move or protest as he spreads her well-warmed bottom and pushes his erection a bit harder against her little pink asshole. When it starts to slip inside, she squeals and drums her toes against the ground just like she did when she was getting spanked.

Parn enters slowly, pulling back a bit before he pushes it in a little further than he had before. Deedlit makes cute, little aroused howls each time he does it, until he’s inside her as deep as he can be.

He grabs her hips and fucks her ass while she throws her head back and squeals every time he bumps into her sore bottom. He starts going a little harder and faster. Deedlit puts her face to the ground and grips the grass in her fists.

He knows he’s going to be embarrassed later that he said stuff like this, but he lets himself get lost in the moment. “You better remember your place from now on, young lady.”

Deedlit blushes and hides her face in the grass. “Yes, daddy.”

That hits him like a thunderbolt, and pushes him way over the edge. He pulls her hips tight against himself as he cums deep inside her ass. The unfamiliar sensation makes Deedlit’s eyes shoot wide open.

Parn collapses on the ground next to her. She rests her head on his chest and runs her fingers through his hair.


End file.
